Random Fandom One-shots
by Zolf Edward Elric
Summary: This is because I wan to help find the stories you want to read. Also because why not?
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This is how this will work. I will list the shows/books/manga/anime/comics that I have watch/read. I want you guys to give me some one-shot ideas for that fandom. The suggestions you guys give, i will write a one-shot for. If I pick your story idea, I'll give a shot-out to you. If you give multiple suggestions, please put the description of your one-shot idea. I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT! Also, if you want a crossover, I can do that. Just say the two fandoms you want with your idea. I think I covered everything, if not, feel free to ask.

Fandoms:

Fairy Tail

My Hero Academia

Yuri on Ice

Fullmetal Alchemist

Warriors

Percy Jackson

Naruto

Animorphs

X-Men

Ouran High School Host Club

Eden's Zero

The Demon Prince of the Momochi House

Gravity Falls

Soul Eater

The Flash

Arrow

Kindaichi Case files

Inuyasha

Young Justice

Monster Soul

Assassination Classroom

The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.

Sword Art Online

Villanos

Tokyo Ghoul

Durarara

Just Add Magic

A/N: I will add more later. But those are the ones I have for now. :)


	2. Bakugou X Female Reader

**A/n: So, this is the First Character X Reader story I have ever written. If it isn't good, I'm sorry. This Story idea was suggested Thotidoriya(This is their Wattpad name. This story is also on my Wattpad account. I'm going to write two versions of this Bakugou X Reader. One for female and one for male. You as the reader will have acousticophobia. Acousticophobia is where one has a fear of loud noises.**

**Story 1: Bakugou X Female Reader**

You let out a heavy sigh. You have been accepted into UA. Though it is the best hero school in the world, it also has many people. You don't like crowds because crowds usually mean loud noises. You like quite places. The main reason is because of your fear. You have a fear called Acousticophobia. That is the fear of loud noises. The only reason you even made it into UA was because you wore noise damping headphones. They block some noise. It dims down the amount of noise you can hear. It worked well because Present Mic sounded like he was talking to you in a normal volume. You don't mind some noises, but when it gets to a certain volume, you don't like it. You like having a normal conversation with your friends, but if they raise their voice, you start to back away. You back away so you can avoid having a panic attack. You have this phobia because when you were a mere child, you were attacked by a Villain that had Sonic sound powers. He nearly caused you to lose your hearing. You recovered, but you can't stand it when people shout at you when they are close. Well, you can't stand shouting in general. You are the type of person who likes walking in the park in the afternoon or morning when not many people are nearby. You like to spend some of your free time at the library. Even though you don't hang around many people, you don't mind it. You have one best friend. She has been your best friend for as long as you can remember. Her name is Mina. She is loud as points, but knows of your fear, so she keeps her voice in check. She has helped you for as long as you can remember. You were worried when she signed you up to take the hero exam to get into UA. Your power is energy absorption and release. You can take energy and use it yourself.

~time skip to when it's the first day of UA~

You tap on the straps of your backpack, nervously. You told Mina to meet you early so you could walk with her to class. You didn't know how to feel about coming to the school, but you felt better knowing that your best friend was going to the same school as you. That was the only reason you decide to go to UA.

"Hey, (y/n)!"

You flinch, then you relax as you recognize the voice who had called you. It was none other than Mina. You wave at her with a smile. The two of you walk to class together. Turns out, you and Mina were going to be in the same class. You felt a bit better knowing that you would have Mina with you to look out for you. You take your seats near the back of the room. You take a seat in the corner of the room, closest to the window. You look out the window and see students walking toward the school. As you are watching, you keep looking for that blonde spikey haired boy. He was in your area in the entrance exam. You wanted to thank him. If it wasn't for him, you would have been hurt, or worse, killed. You look at Mina. She was beaming. She was so happy that you were here.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what happened during the exam? You said you had something to tell me about it. So, spill!"

You nod slightly blushing.

"Mina, you know about my...fear. Well, I had ear plugs in so it would dampen the noise and it was working until..."

You stop a moment as you recalled the event.

"Until what? What happened?"

"I was doing well, when my ear plugs came out. Everything was so loud, it overwhelmed me. I started to panic a little. I couldn't focus. I ran into one of the robots, a two pointer I think, and I would have gotten hurt if not for this... this boy."

Mina looked at you as you told her what happened. You started to blush a little more as you spoke about that Boy.

"He has a powerful quirk. He made explosions in his hand. He ran off before I could thank him. I hope he made it into UA."

"Oh, my. Sweetheart, I think you have your first crush."

You stare at Mina. What did she mean? Crush? A crush is someone you have romantic feelings for.

"M-Mina! What are you talking about?"

"When you spoke about him, your face turned red."

"Yeah, well, I don't even know him. What are the chances he made it into this school, and is in my class."

Mina opened her mouth to give an answer, but she didn't need to. You got your answer when some slammed open the door. You both turn to look at who came in. Your heart skipped a beat. It was that boy who saved you. You felt your face heat up slightly. You could feel Mina's gaze fall on you. Mina smirked.

"Hey, now's your chance. Go talk to him."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm Mina. Come on let's go."

Mina takes your hand and drags you to the boy. You let her do the talking.

"Hey. My name is Mina Ashido. This is my friend, (says your first and last name)."

He looks at Mina and then at you. You look at his red eyes. He just wears a look of annoyance on his face.

"I don't care who you are. You are just some extras. Leave, you are wasting my time."

You frown. You walk back to your seat. Mina stays behind and talks to him. You don't bother to listen. When Mina comes back to her seat, she taps your shoulder.

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"Huh?"

"That's his name, Katsuki Bakugou. So, he's the one that saved you?"

You nod. You say his name over a few times in your head. You smile knowing his name. Now you can stop referring to him as "the boy". Mina sees you smiles and lets out a giggle. You ignore her.

~Time skip to a day before the USJ~

You were hanging out with Mina when she was called over by her other friend, Kaminari. He was a nice outgoing person, but he was sometimes to much for you. You tell Mina it is alright for her to go hang out with them, as long as she eats with you at lunch. She agrees and you are alone. You were too shy to talk to people, so you still really only had Mina as your friend. She has become close with a few of the students in your class. Why wouldn't she? She is a fun, outgoing, and friendly person. If she wasn't with you, she would be in her friend group she called, The Bakusquad.

When she told you the name of her group, she said that it was because they always hung around Bakugou. She had become friends with your crush. You haven't actually talked to him. He has a tendency to raise his voice, and you don't want to have a panic attack. You couldn't understand why you liked him. You thought it was strange because of your fear, but after some time, you just accepted the fact that you had a crush on Katsuki Bakugou.

You and the rest of your class were informed that you would be going to a large training facility to practice your quirks in a controlled environment. As well as different terrains. Class was let out early so everyone can rest. You didn't know how to feel about this. You noticed that when your classmates fight, they tend to shout. You were just glad you could wear your hero Costume. You had a cap that his the fact that you were wearing earplugs.

As you waited outside for Mina, since she lives close to you and you like to walk home with her, you listen to some peaceful music. You wanted to listen to something peaceful to calm your nerves because of the event that was going to happen tomorrow. The song had no lyrics, but it always helped you when you have a panic attack from your walked up to you and you stopped the song.

"Ready to go, Mina?"

She nods and the two of you head home. You let her talk about her day. She told you everything that happened when you were by yourself and she was with her squad. You noticed that she would talk about one person more often than the others. You decide to interrupt her to ask about that certain someone.

"So, Sero is a really nice person? You talk about him a lot."

She blushes when you teased her about him. She started to protest, but you knew the truth. Your best friend had a crush. You give a small giggle as she tries to tell you no, but you don't let her. If she can tease you about having a crush on Bakugou, then you can tease her about liking Sero. After a few moments, she gave in. She admitted that she liked him. You felt happy for Mina because, unlike you, she was getting to know and getting close to her crush. You saw that he was one that got angry quickly and would randomly shout, so you did have the confidence to even try and talk to him. You and Mina make it to your house. You tell her goodbye and she leaves to go next door to her own house. You wonder how tomorrow will go. Whatever happens, you decide will be fate.

**~The next day~**

Today was easily becoming the worst day of your life. During the USJ, Villains attacked. Bakugou and Kirishima had attacked one of the Villains. Not too long after did the class get separated. You happen to be with Kirishima and Bakugou.

_Great, I get stuck with my crush _**_AND_**_ the two loudest people in the class. Can this day get any worse?_

You think to yourself. Bakugou had taken out a Villain and was actually acting calm. You were surprised by this until Kirishima made a comment and then Bakugou shouted at him. You stiffen, but the two boys didn't notice. You just stay quite and they just talked over a plan. You twirl your hair and your face is just a hint of red. You haven't been this close to Bakugou since Mina first dragged you over to his seat.

Bakugou is suddenly right in front of you. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even notice that he had walked up to you. He started to yell at you and you flinch. You can barely hear what he was saying because you had started to panic. When that happens, you subconsciously shut down. You can't hear anything, but a few snips of the conversation because Kirishima was trying to stop Bakugou from yelling at you.

(normal text is what you hear.** bolded text is the full conversation**)

"...stop...aring her."** ("Bakugou, Stop yelling, You're scaring her")**

"... do you mean?"** ("What the heck do you mean?")**

"She...Acousticophobia."** (She has something Mina told me called Acousticophobia")**

_Wait, Kirishima knows? How did he find out? I don't even talk to him. Was it Mina?_ You think to yourself.

"...that?"** ("Acousticophobia? What the heck is that?)**

"It... noises...ay"** ("It is a fear of loud noises. Please don't shout. She can't handle that. Okay")**

"...fine"** ("Why is she even here than? *sigh* Alright, fine.")**

Kirishima whispers something into Bakugou's ear. He looked surprise and then relaxed. He nodded and shuts his mouth. It takes you a moment for you to calm down. At this point Bakugou has stopped yelling and was silent. Kirishima had walked up to you and asked if you were alright. You nodded because at the moment you were fine. Bakugou walks right up to you and looks you straight in your eyes. You stared right back into his red eyes.

"You will stay here."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you will stay here. Stay anything to object and I will shout again."

You keep quiet, unsure if what he was saying was true or not.

_He thinks I'm weak. That's why he wants me to stay behind. Me and my stupid phobia. _

You wanted to go, wanted to prove that you weren't weak. You wanted to show that you could be useful. You back at him, and you can tell that the look on his face meant that he wasn't kidding. Bakugou and Kirishima left you and you just sat there. After they left, you started to cry. You just wanted to disappear. After everything was over, you avoided everyone, including Mina. Bakugou stared right at you with a frown on his face. You couldn't even look at him.

**~Time skip to 10 days later~**  
It has been ten days since that incident. You still feel like you couldn't talk to Bakugou. In fact, you have been avoiding EVERYONE. As you were sitting at your desk, a small black box was placed in front of you. You look up at the person who placed the box on your desk. You let out a small gasp. It was Bakugou. He had a Rosey pink color on his cheeks. You have never seen Bakugou blush before. Something was up.

"Bakugou, a-ar-are you, uh, Al-alright?"

"Yes, now open the stupid gift already!"

You flinch slightly at his harsh and loud tone of voice. You open the box and see two wireless headphones? Or were they hearing aids. You look at Bakugou with a confused look. He gives a sigh.

"I asked Hatsume to make those for you. They are like the reverse version of Hearing aids. You can set the volume and even if someone is yelling, to you it will sound like they are speaking to you."

You stare at Bakugou. He was known as the class bully and loud mouth, yet here he was in front of you talking in a sweet tone and doing something nice. You put the device in your ears. Nothing. You look at Bakugou. He reaches and you hear a click. The sound you had heard earlier was lowering.

"Yell at me."

He gave a smell nod before he opens his mouth and spoke to you. You noticed that the class had turned to look at Bakugou. Mina looked worried and started to walk over. To the class Bakugou had just screamed at the top of his lungs, but to you, he was speaking with an indoor voice. You look at Bakugou and smile. You give him a hug.

"Thank you."

He stiffens when you hug him, his face heats up and you see him blush. He slowing hugs you back. You rest your head on his chest, and he does something you didn't think he would ever do to anyone. He kisses you, right on the top of your head.

"(Y/n), I found out that you liked me from Kirishima, he also told me about your little phobia. Truth was, I liked you. I didn't know you felt the same way. I'm not good with... Feelings."

You give out a small chuckle. You can't believe that Katsuki Bakugou, your crush, had a crush on you.

"So, (y/n), will you... Gah, will you be my girlfriend!?"

You nod, but then realized that Bakugou had his eyes shut.

"Yes, I will."

To the would that knew him, he was loud, annoying, and a rude person. But to you, you look past that. You see a person who can care for others, someone that can protect. You see someone that you love. His name Katsuki Bakugou.

**A/n: So, that was my first ****Character**** X Reader. I actually didn't think it was going to be good, but it ended up not being a complete disaster. ****I will make the next chapter in this book be a Bakugou X Reader where the reader has the same phobia but it is altered a little bit. But that Bakugou X Reader is going to be a Bakugou X male Reader.**


	3. Caged Love

**This was ****a story that was given by ****Dabi_On_Those_Haterz (This is their Wattpad name)**** The story plot is a BNHA no quirk AU. Prompt: Todoroki decides to murder his father, and he is caught by the police and is sent to jail, but, there is a very cute police man with green hair and freckles, his name is Izuku Midoriya. **

**Third Person POV**

The rain was coming down, hard. Not many cars were on the street. The few that drove by were only thinking of getting home and out of the rain. They had no intention of bothering the red and white haired male that was hiding in the shadows of the alley way. He was shaking from the cold rain. The only thought in his head was not of what had happen to him thirty minutes ago, it was_ What do I do now?_ He had down what he never thought he could do. He had taken the life of someone of his own blood. He had his father's blood on his hands, and no matter how hard he tried, he can't seem to get it off. His hands may look clean, but he can still see the crimson red liquid that had stained his clothes. He knew what he did was right and wrong. He had saved his life from becoming worse from that man that had brought his life down.

...

It was that man's fault his mother was gone, his brother had left them, and his sister would be in the same situation of as his mother if he didn't take her place. Todoroki may have saved Fuyumi from being tortured by their own father, but he was the one who's soul was crushed. He stopped his heart from feeling anything. He zoned out his mind from noticing things. He had changed from a young emotionful boy, to a soul-less male. It wasn't his fault that his father works hard to try and beat his rival. It's not his fault that his father fails each time. It's not his fault that his father gets drunk whenever he fails at beating Toshinori. Why did Shoto have to deal with his father. He shouldn't. If only he weren't around. These were the thoughts going through the young son of Enji Todoroki. He was tired of being his father's punching bag. His father had too much power, and even if he went to the authorities, he would get off with something light. Shoto watched as his father would treat his clients horribly. He would watch as they would come and know nothing of what that man has done. He would just be there and have to do everything that was asked of him. Slowly, he snapped. His mind went to a blind rage and he slit his father's throat. His father woke from this and with his strength, attacked his youngest son. Shoto, still having the knife in his hands, sliced his father's skin. His father bled out, but still had strength to fight him. It wasn't until Shoto took the small blade and pierced his chest and stabbed his own father's heart. Enji Todoroki, was dead. As for Shoto, he ran.

...

Shoto was walking down the street. He was tired, cold, and hungry. He didn't know where to go. He was so tired from running for the past two days with little sleep, that he didn't run when heard sirens of police cars heading in his direction. He didn't fight them when the forced him into the police car. He was done. He had given up. As he was in the car, it's warmth soothed his tired body and he let himself fall into a light sleep.

...

When Shoto woke up, his left hand were cuffed to the table and he was wrapped in a gray blanket. He looked around. He was in a police station. His run, was done. He looked down. He noticed that he was not wearing his old clothes. They were replaced with soe dry clothes. When did...?

"Oh, you're awake. That's good."

He looked up. He saw a young cop. He had just walked in the room. Shoto had not seen this cop before. He knew many cops because his father worked with many of them.

"So, you are Shoto Todoroki, correct?"

The green haired cop asked the young adult in front of him. Todoroki tried to speak, but found that he couldn't speak. His voice didn't work. Instead he closed his mouth and nodded. The cop saw this. He walked to Shoto and handed him a cup of water. Shoto hesitated.

"It's alright. There is nothing in the water. It's just water. I promise."

Shoto took the cup and drank the water. He didn't relize how thirsty he was.

"I'm glad you are awake. You were out cold for about half a day. I thought you were going to get sick. Glad that you didn't."

The cop smiled._ Who is this?_ Todoroki thought. It was clearly written on his face because the green haired then said,

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. You can call me Izuku."

Shoto said nothing. He just nodded. Izuku frowned. He than sighed.

"Alright, I'm not going to pretend why you are here. You killed your father, Enji Todoroki on Thursday, the eighteenth of July, didn't you?"

Shoto flinched. He kept his gaze to the ground.

"I take your silence as either a yes or that there is more to the story. Can you tell me?"

Shoto looked up. This cop was different. He had know many cops, but none of them was this kind. They normally just threaten the suspect until they find what they are looking for. Shoto swallowed. What should he say? What was going to happen to him? He was unsure what to do. He decided to trust this cop.

"Y-yes. I killed him. I... I took his life because... because he was the cause of all the pain on my life. He is the reason my mother and brother are gone. I don't know where either of them are. My sister would have been hurt by him if I didn't protect her. He toured me. He would make me feel so much pain, and everyone I turned to, would dismiss it. They said I was ridiculous. They never believed me. They always told me that my father helped people. What they saw was not the truth. What they saw was what my father wanted them to see. And if they saw anything he didn't want them tp see, he would blackmail them or threated them. I was trapped. Even when I turned eighteen, he kept me in that house because he wanted to use me as his punching bag. I was trapped. I was useless. I was... weak. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had no one."

Shoto broke down. He started to cry as he explained what happened to him. Izuku stayed quiet and listen to his story. He just nodded every once in a while to show that he was listening. Shoto didn't know why he was telling this to him. Shoto's vision blurred as his eyes let tears fall from his eyes. He suddenly felt warmth and something wrap around him. He looked up confused. Izuku had walked to him and hugged him. When Izuku let go he looked Shoto right in the eyes.

"When I was growing up, I was bullied. I would have taken the wrong path if I didn't have Toshinori. He was the one that saved me from the dark. I almost took my own life. They never knew what I was going through. They thought I was happy. What they didn't know was that I always faked that smile they saw. I had help and I want to be the one to help you now. Will you be willing to let me?"

Help? Did he really want to help him? Shoto looked right at Izuku. Shoto saw that Izuku was telling the truth. He could see it. Shoto nodded. Izuku gave a small smile.

"Alright. I will be right back. I have to report back what happen. Considering what happen, it won't be too bad. I hope. Don't worry, Shoto. You may not have had anyone to turn to in the past, but now you do."

Izuku walked out of the room and left a shocked Shoto. He was left to his own thoughts. He watched the time go by. He was alone for quite some time. When the door opened, it wasn't Izuku. It was a red-haired male.

"Hey, uh, I am here to tell you that since you admitted to taking the life of Enji Todoroki, you will have to go through a trial and they will decide your fate. Most likely, you will get a few year jail time, but it seems that Izuku decided to take your case and is going to be there. He is different, but he never fails to let anyone down. He keeps his promises. He wasn't able to come back here to tell you that himself. Sorry. Anyway, I need to take you to the trail. He was able to get it pretty quickly."

Shoto looked at him confused. Wouldn't it take weeks or months before a trial?

"He asked Toshinori, himself, if we could get a trial for you. They are close, and Toshinori said yes. So... yeah. Let's go."

...

The trail dragged on for quite some time. They listened to the evidence that was given that it was Shoto who killed Enji. When they brought Shoto to the stand to speak. He looked right at Izuku. Izuku gave him a nod and a smile. Shoto told the jury what Enji did to him and his family. He even showed them proof of what he did. He showed them scars that were new. Parts of his chest were bruised from a punch that he received when his father was drunk. Everyone went silent. They head the truth. Even someone from the jury confirmed it. They said that they saw it themselves but he was threated by Enji. After some time, the jury made their decision. Shoto Todoroki was found guilty yet innocent. The jury said that he should serve his time with someone who can help him. Jail could make his state worse. They said that he will be on house arrest and that he will be there for ten years. He agreed with the terms and signed the paper for the house arrest. He found that the person that he will stay with was none other than Izuku Midoriya.

**A/N: Okay, not going to lie, I had a lot of fun writing this. It was super easy to get this story moving after I started writing. Now, do you think I should expand on this story and make it a multi-chapter story or leave it as a one-shot? If I make this a multi-chapter I will leave this one-shot here. Also, I think I might make a part two to this one shot because of how long it was. I still want to do more, but this is a one shot and I like where this eneded. So if I do make a part two, it will be from where we left off sort of. It will be during his hose arrest. Anyway, tell me if you want this a multi-chapter story, or just a part two. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Screech

**This is a crossover one-shot of the fandoms MHA and Young Justice, with JupitersMoon167's OC, Masae (biological daughter of Eraserhead). She's 16, has black hair and brown eyes, and has the quirk Screech (Present Mic likes to joke about how Masae and him are more like father and daughter than niece and uncle). Aizawa and her don't have the best father and daughter relationship, since he mostly spends time patrolling, teaching, and of course sleeping. So, they don't spend that much time together (especially since her mom died a few years back due to a villain). Masae planned to go out to dinner with Aizawa since they haven't seen much of each other, but he cancels last minute, much to her dismay. When she is walking home, she gets attacked and transported to a different world. The DCU world.**  
_

Masae POV

I let out a sigh. How long has it been? A month? Three? Nope, I have been stuck in this world for three years. This world is my home now. It has been for some time. I have come to terms that I will never go back. I wonder what happened to my father. My father? Why did he come to my mind? We were never close. He didn't even want to have dinner with me. It was just dinner. Dinner with him for my mother's birthday. It was her anniversary of her birth, and he... He just canceled! I clenched my fist at the memory.

~Three years ago~

"Dad, you are still coming right? I can't wait to see you."

"I'm sorry. I'm not coming. Mic is going to meet you instead. I have work to do."

"Dad! You say that every time! I'm sick of it!"

"I'm sorry. We will have to reschedule"

"Reschedule?! Reschedule?! HOW ABOUT YOU CARE MORE YOUR JOB THAN YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!"

I hung up on him. I couldn't believe him. He only cares about his job. I wanted to go out with him. I bet he doesn't want to go with me. Mic always told me that I look like my mother. I bet I make him sad to see me. I let out a sigh. I can't believe that he can be so cold to me. I stopped and looked around. Where am I? I did it again. I was so lost in my own anger, I wondered into an unknown area. Again! I let out another sigh. I turned around only to see two strange men coming toward me. One was wearing all black and a mask covering his face. The other was wearing a dark purple. The one in dark purple was smaller than the other. I took a step back. These were the villains that have been attacking people. Making them disappear. I couldn't control my powers that well. I could cause some real damage. My best bet is to out run them, but how? I was cornered. I watched as the villain in black's hand turn a glowing purple hue and the one in purple's hand turn a blue glow. They purple villain touched the ground, making me immobile. I was frozen in place. So that is how they run things. They work as a team to trap people and if I'm right... that guy in black... he is going to make me... The only thought going through me was... I made a mistake and I regret yelling at my father. The last I see in my world is a blinding purple glow and I hear my name be called.

When I opened my eyes again. I was... still in an alley way. Did they just send me to a new location? I knew they made people disappear, but... this makes no since to me. I thought I would be dead. No, I am very much alive. I might as well go home. I was walking down the streets when I noticed that everything was different. This wasn't my home. I went to a pay phone. I dialed my dad's number. It rung for a minute before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this my father? Shota Aizawa?"

_"Excuse? What? I'm sorry, I can't understand you."_

This man was speaking in a language I knew nothing of. I hung up. I was certain that was my father's number. I looked around. I was defiantly in a place I was not supposed to be. I was lost and knew not of where I was. I started to get a bit scared when the store next to me exploded. What!? I saw a man run out. He had clown makeup all over his face. He was laughing like a psychopath. He should really get some help. I watched as the police came to the scene in rather quick timing. I watched as the clown through smoke bombs at the police. When the smoke cleared, the clown looked at his work with a smile plastered on his face. The police were on their knees laughing. This guy was not made for the police to handle.

Where were the heroes? They should be here... This isn't my world. The heroes I know are not here. I have had training from my father. I can do something. I hope. My power is very similar to Mic's.

_"Hey" _

The clown looked at me. He hasn't stopped smiling. I know that is because he is a clown, but still, it is creepy. I didn't like it. I watched him tilt his head. He said some things I didn't understand. I ignored him. I opened my mouth and let out a high pitch scream. I know my eyes turn red when I use my quirk. The lighter my eyes, the weaker my power. I can only use my quirk for a limited amount of time. If I use it for too long, I can lose my voice.

The glass of the buildings shattered. The clown dropped the bags he had in his hands and put his hands over his ears. I stopped my screech and ran up to the clown and knocked him to the ground with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He seemed shocked that I could do something like that. Maybe they don't have powers in this world. I should get out of here. I turned and ran but I didn't get far. A boy in a strange get up hopped down in front of me. He said something, but once again, I knew not of what he was saying. I tilted my head and started heading in the other direction when a man in all black hopped down and blocked my path. Oh dear. These were the clown's friends. I made them mad. I was about to let out a screech again when the boy gagged me and held me down. I tried to get out of his grip when the guy in black injected me with an unknown liquid to me. I didn't fall asleep; I just became immobile...again.

They brought me to a mountain. I watched as a door opened into the mountain. My eyes widened at that. It was a building?! That was something I didn't expect. When they opened the door to the car, the man in black helped me out. I still couldn't move. They set me down and the man in black took the gag off me.

"What the heck!? You know this is kidnapping!?"

"Oh, you speak Japanese? I wish I knew that. Sorry about attacking you. You see, you have this ability we can't overlook. My name is Robin. Or, that is what I am called. My real name is Richard. Everyone calls me Dick though. I am a nice guy. We just didn't know if you were dangerous or not."

"Well, you could have asked. Where am I? What happened to me? Why am I here?"

"Well, you are at Mount Justice. And you are not from this world, are you?"

How did he...?

"This isn't the first time I have dealt with other world beings. You are here so we can make sure you are not dangerous and so we can possibly help you."

"hmmm. Alight. My name is Masae Aizawa. And you are correct. I am not from this world. I am from a world that is different from this world. I am, I guess Dangerous. My quirk is anyway, if not used properly. I could hurt someone with it."

"Quirk?"

"My power."

"Oh. Okay. Well, that is true for anyone with powers. But you stopped the Joker, so I'm going to say that you are a good person."

"Joker?"

"The clown."

We talked back and forth for quite a bit. I learned that the city I was in was called Gotham City. The man in black was called Batman. While me and Robin talked, Batman was contacting someone. I found it odd. I asked Robin what was the cause for the call. He hesitated to answer me.

"He called someone so they can watch you."

"Why?"

"We don't know you."

"You are getting to know me."

"Yes, but that won't be enough to let you in his house."

"Excuse me?"

"Batman, he rather have a watch on you."

"I... I understand. I would be cautions of someone with my quirk as well. I am dangerous, and not many people here have abilities."

"That isn't it. Look, you seem like a sweet girl, but that is just Batman being Batman."

I nod my head. I am not from this world. I need to respect what they want to do with me. I think I can trust this boy. The man in black, maybe not so much. He is right to be cautions, but I rather he talk to me. Though, he might not understand what I can say. It is just luck that Robin can understand Japanese. He is rather sweet. He has that personality that seems welcoming. I guess that is why I feel like I can be this open to him.

_"Robin, I contacted Black Canary. She will take the girl."_

_"Really? Uh, I'll tell Masae"_

_"Alright."_

Batman and Robin had a short talk. I hope I learn to understand this language.

"Masae, you will be staying with Black Canary. She has an ability similar to your own. Batman says that it would be better if you were with someone who understands your ability."

"That does seem to make sense. I can understand that. I stayed with my uncle when I was younger because of our powers being so similar. I was rather close to him."

"What about your parents?"

"My... mother died. I don't remember her that well."

"Your father?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him? I thought it over and decided to tell him.

"I don't have the best relationship with him. He never connected with me. He was always busy with his job. He is a pro hero and that comes with the responsibility of protecting the city from villains. He never had time for me. It may be better if my mother was still alive. I know he misses her and I know that I look like her because my uncle says that I look like my mother when she was my age."

"I see. My parents died from an accident. They were acrobatics. We were known as 'The Flying Graysons'. Them and the rest of my family, besides my uncle, died. He was unable to take care of me so I went to live with Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"Uh... my legal guardian."

It seems that this "Bruce" fellow really helped Richard. Richard? That is his name, I guess. Don't know why I called him that. Even if it wasn't to his face, but still... Would he like it if I called him that? I really couldn't say. I could ask him, but not now. I should focus on my situation. I rather go with Robin because I have gotten to know him and I feel comfortable around him. I do understand why I should go with the lady he mention. It would be for the best. I seem to have put my trust in this kid I have just met. I hope I can find a way back home.

~Time Skip back to her present~

How long have I been here now? It feels like forever. In truth, it has been just a few years. Not even five years has passed. Not even four. It will be my third-year anniversary of coming to this world I have come to know. I have come to learn about the world I now call my home. I have been living with Black Canary. Her real name is Dinah Lance. She tends to train the team. I have been living with her because of her canary cry. She and I have similar abilities. She has been training me where I can use my quirk better than I could have when I was in my birth world. She and I grew close and she became a second mother to me. I was so happy. I do miss my world, but how can I go back?

"...ae... asae! MASAE!"

I looked up. Robin, or Nightwing as he is called now, was trying to get my attention. I smiled at him. After a yeqar and a half of being in this world, he asked me out. I did love him than, and I love him now. He really cares about me and I would do anything for him. I haven't really talked to him much this week. It is the same thing that happened last year. I would get sad when this time came around. I would avoid people and tend to be by myself. I really wished that I could just be happy with my life now, but...

"Yes, Nightwing?"

"Oh, we are going by our hero names? Alright, Screech."

I chuckled at that response. My hero name is my quirk's name. I found it fitting. I am known here as the hero Screech. I joined the team after a month of being on this world and that is when Aqualad and Kid Flash, or Kaldur'ahm and Wally, helped with my name. I had Dick help me. He was the one who translated what I said to them and what they said to me. I had him teach me whenever we could. I was able to speak English to the point that I could carry a conversation. I am not completely good with pronunciation, but I am getting better. It was better for me to learn English because that is what they all spoke.

"Alright, fine. What did you want?"

"What? I can't just talk to my girlfriend?"

"You want something, spill."

"Alright, you got me, I do want something. I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"It is a surprise."

Dick lead me to the main deck. I call it that because this is where we get our missions from. SO, central base, mission control, main deck. I just call it how I feel. Bruce was there. I found out after sometime that Bruce was the infamous Batman. The Black Night.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Masae. Good, you're here. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"We found a way to send you back home."

"Wh-what?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could go home. I could... I look at Dick. I would lose him. He looks back at me. He has a sad look on his face. He knows what will happen if I go back. He would never see me again. We wouldn't be together. We would be done.

"We can send you home. You get to see your dad again. You get to go home. Masae, I love you and I want you to be happy. You miss your father. I should know, I lost my father and mother, I know what someone looks like when they are sad from losing a loved one. I can go back with you if you want. To make sure that you get to your world safely."

Richard... He truly does care for me. I love him so much. I do want to show him my world after seeing his world. But this would mean that I lose him. I took some time to think it over. Nightwing is right. I do want to go home. I miss my father, my uncle, my old friends. Nightwing said he would come with me. I wouldn't say goodbye, right way.

"Okay. I'm... I'm ready. I said goodbye to the others."

After Bruce helped me and Richard, I was blinded by a white light when it suddenly went black. When I dared to open my eyes again, I saw that I was back in the same place that I had been the night I was transported to Nightwing's world. I looked around. It doesn't look like much has changed. I wonder if that is just because I haven't been here in a while. I wonder just how much did change. I glanced at Nightwing. He was being cautious. I can understand why. I took his hand into my own. I took his hand to reassure him that I was here. That he wasn't alone. He gave me a smile. I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

Richard and I walked down the streets of my old home. I was extremely nervous. I haven't seen my father in three years. Did he miss me? Did he know I was gone? Would he care? All these questions in my head, and I could answer none of them. I was lost.

As we were walking, I hear a scream. I focused and was able to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. I found that not only can I make a screeching, high pitch sound, I can pick up sounds that are of a high frequency, such as a scream. I ran toward the sound. I still had Nightwing's hand in my own. We found the source of the scream. It was a mother holding her child, being attacked by some strange man. He had animal like eyes that were yellow. He had orange and black hair, as well whiskers on his face. He had a tail and black stripes on his face, arms and legs. He reminded me of a tiger. I watched as his hand raised up and I could see him extend his nails like they were claws. He was going to attack the mother and child!

Nightwing saw what I saw. We were thinking the same thing: We need to stop him. I took in a breath and made a high screech. Cat's have sensitive ears, so this had to hurt. It left him disoriented. He shook his head and snarled. I was not his favorite person at the moment. He lunged at me. When he jumped at me, Nightwing used his gadgets, and the tiger person was wrapped in a thin, yet strong, rope. This was easy compared to what I normally face with the Team. As we were helping the mother and child, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

...

When I woke up, my hands were cuffed. I have been in a room similar to this. This is where we interrogate villains or criminals. I looked around. Where was Nightwing!

"Don't worry, your partner is fine. We put him in another room. Anyway, do you know why you are here?"

"No. I don't."

The man that spoke sounded familiar. Who was that?

"You are here because you used your quirk and you are unlicensed. You know you are not supposed to use your quirk in public without a hero license."

I look at the person who was talking to me. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I could feel my eyes start to water up. The person here was... my father.

"D-dad?"

He looked at me. He raised his brow.

"Dad! It's me! Your Daughter! Masae!"

He froze. He looked at me and shouted,

"How do you know about my daughter!"

"Because I'm your daughter. Dad..."

He looked at me more closely. He stared at me for a moment before hugging me. I could feel him shaking. He was crying. I would hug him back, but I was handcuffed.

"Dad?"

"Masae... I'm so sorry. I am so sorry."

"Dad, I'm alright. I have been. I just couldn't get to you. I tried... but it was impossible for a while. I... I am the on that should be sorry."

My father stopped hugging me and looked at me, tears down his face. My father left for a moment and came back with Nightwing.

_"Masae, are you alright?"_

He was speaking English because he wants to talk to just me.

_"Yes. I am fine. Dick, this is my father, Shota Aizawa._ Dad, this is Richard. He is the reason I am back here."

"Thank you, Richard for taking care of my daughter."

"It is no problem sir. I love her and would do anything for her. Even bring her home when I know this was going to be hard. _Masae, I... I guess this is goodbye. I love you, but I have to go home. I will miss you. I will never forget you."_

I can't believe that I am losing him, but, I knew this was going to happen. I knew this what would happen if I was to go home. Nightwing walks toward me. He hugs me and plants a kiss on my forehead before messing with his watch and disappearing from my sight. Like that, he was gone and I was back in my would, with my father. I can't say how much has changed, but I can say that Mic and my father got together. Mic was there for my father after I was gone. My father was the one who called out my name when I was captured. He caught the ones that teleported me, but they had no way of bringing me back. Those guys, apparently thought they killed people without leaving a body. Everyone thought I was dead. It was hard on those who knew me, especially my father. I didn't realize how much I actually meant to him. I told him about what happened in the last three years. He listened to every word. He told me that he and Mic got together and adopted a kid. I have a brother now. His name is Hitoshi. Hitoshi Shinso. He was more like my father than me. And I am the one that is related to him. I signed up for my hero License and I am still going by the name Screech. I want a small part of that world to stay with me. I will have my memories, though. Maybe, just maybe, I can see them all again.

**A/N: Oh boy. This story was 3,699 words. I could have gone onto more detail of events or some conversation scenes, but I didn't want it to be too long. This took me a while to write and I honestly had fun writing this. I love the DCU and MHA so this was fun. Thanks for the One-shot idea. **

Bonus:

Nightwing's POV

After me and Masae got to her world, we ran into a villain. Not long after we were helping the mother and Child, I saw Masae fall to the ground. I ran over to her only to find myself fade into black. When I awoke I was in a gray room. Where was I? I didn't know. I knew nothing of this world. I just saw a human tiger hybrid. I honestly don't know what to expect anymore. I let out a sigh and than I noticed something. Masae wasn't with me! I started to panic.

"Hey, calm down. You aren't in danger."

A young male walked in. I guess he came in when He saw that I was awake.

"Can I ask who you are? Where did you get these gadgets? As well as your costume? I have never seen you before and you were fighting like a pro. By the way, what is your quirk?"

This guy seemed like a fan-boy.

"My name is Nightwing, I got these Gadgets from my foster father, I made my costume, I'm not from this world, I fight like that because I am a hero where I am from, and I don't have a quirk."

"... How can you be a hero without a quirk? I was told you can't be a hero without one."

"Of course you can be a hero without a quirk. The one who trained me is a hero and he doesn't have a power. As well as many people he works with. A hero isn't in your power, or quirk. It is what you do. It is how you help. A policeman can be just as much a hero as me and the other heroes. You can be a hero with or without an ability. It is your heart. Your heart is what makes you a hero."

It seems that he has never heard those words before. His face brightened up and he smiled. He than shock his head. His green hair is so fluffy.

"Oh, I was sent to get you. You want to see your partner?"

Partner? Masae? It had to be. I nodded. He brought me to this man who looked really tired and he looked like he was crying. I was brought into the room with Masae. I talked to her and that man was her father. So, I guess that means that this is goodbye. I will miss her. I gave her a hug and a kiss and left. I will miss her. She meant so much to me. I spent the next few hours looking at photos and videos of us. I could feel liquid running down my face. Tears. I was crying. I knew what it was like to lose someone. To think that I have to be reminded of this pain. I will miss you, Masae. I will never forget you. I love you.

**A/N: Hope you liked that little bonus. It was just something I thought would be fun to do.**

**-Zolf**


	5. A Rift in the Sky

**This one-shot was requested by ****Polli2123**** They wanted a cute Young Justice and X-Men crossover. This is an X Female Mutant Reader. You the reader have Telekinesis powers. The pairing is You the reader and Conner Kent (Superboy). You the reader are a mutant. Hope you enjoy. **

**No one's POV**

**Breaking News:** The Sky Has Split! What has happened? What has caused this rift in the sky? Is this the end? The Rift opened less than an hour ago. The world leaders have called the Justice League in to solve this mess. Hopefully they will figure out what this is. Is it aliens? Or is this beyond our understanding? Only time will tell.

**Your POV**

You were watching the news that played on the small screens in the windows of the stores. That rift…. Your way home… How you got here…. You let out a sigh. What were you to do? These people, "the Justice League", are around the rift and won't let anyone near it. You fear that it will close soon. _Logan…. Please come and help me._ You tugged on your hood. These people… You didn't want them to notice anything about you. You had to figure out your next plan of action. First was setting up a base for you to observe the rift. It shouldn't be too hard, you hope. Logan told you the best ways to defend yourself, so you should be fine. Logan… You miss him. He is the closest you'll ever get to family. Your family all died because of you. When your powers first showed up, you were asleep and they activated in your sleep from a nightmare. You destroyed your house and crushed your family along with it. Your powers protected you but not them. You saw your powers as a burden and rarely used them. Logan told you that it is okay to use them if it means that you help someone. Your rage is a drawback. When your emotions spike, bad things happen. You tend to cause Earthquakes or destroy buildings. You nearly KILLED Logan! You thought he was dead before he started to move and he told you that he was okay. You almost lost the person that treated you like a daughter. You left after the second incident. You didn't want to kill your second family. You already had enough death on your conscience. You walked as close to the rift as you could before they would stop you. You kept your eyes fixed on the rift. You ignore surroundings. You had to keep an eye open for any chance you could to get back. This was your fault for getting trapped and you needed to get home on your own. Your power, telekinesis, would be useful if you were desperate, but you didn't want anybody to get hurt, so no distraction. The only problem you found with the rift is that every half hour to an hour would send a pulse wave. It was rather dangerous because the pulse wave would crack the buildings. You checked the time. Another wave was going to happen any second now. You let out a sigh. This was getting you nowhere. You were just sitting there staring at a rift that could bring you home, yet you stay put and just observe. Something told you to just wait. You found that your instincts to wait, was wise to listen to. As soon as the pulse wave shut out, a low rumble was heard. The ground started to shake and the buildings started to crack more. You take a quick look around when you hear some people scream. You see that they were going to get crushed by falling concrete from the building. You saw someone run to them and put themself over them. You act quickly and extend your hand and catch the broken parts of the building and hold it there in the air. It may look easy to others, but this is straining you, a lot. You can feel yourself getting weaker, but you have to be strong so no one dies. They seem to notice that they weren't going to get crushed and used that time to get to safety. The boy that had run to protect everyone was looking around and not moving.

You didn't want him to get hurt, so you keep your concentration. He was still looking around until he laid his eyes on you. You were starting to get a bit dizzy from using your power for a little bit, as well as that it was heavier than you thought. You didn't know if he was going to move, so you slowly bring down broken bricks and concrete. You release it once you feel that it is safe. After you collapse to the ground. AS you slowly lose consciousness, you see the boy has walked to you. He looked concerned, but you wouldn't know…. You had passed out.

~Time Skip~

You sit in a room of the house of the boy who had gone up to you. You were unconscious for some time and he kept an eye on you. During that time, the rift had closed. It had shown no sign of coming back. You were stuck. You could tell that the rift was closed even before the boy told you. You felt a disconnection from your homeworld. You look at the boy that sat across from you. You just stare at him, unsure if he would hurt you. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes. The longer you stare at him the more you start to relax. He knows that you are awake. If he wanted to do something to you, you wouldn't be in this room. Most likely you would be chained or locked up.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?"

Wait, what? Wasn't he going to freak out at me? He knows what I am right? I'm a mutant. People fear us…. Why is he acting…. So casual?

"I…. I'm fine."

"Thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"If it wasn't for you, people might have gotten hurt."

So, he does know…. What were you going to do? You say nothing. He looks at you and gives a concerned smile.

"My name is Conner."

You hesitate for a bit before saying your own name. You and Conner talk for some time. He noticed that you spoke very little about yourself. He lets out a sigh before speaking.

"I'm guessing you are uncomfortable about telling me how you did what you did back there. You have powers, don't you? Well, I have powers too. My powers sort of come from the sun. I'm…. I'm a clone of superman. It took some time, but I know that I am not just a copy of him, I am my own person. In a way, I am of Earth, but at the same time, I'm an alien. People aren't afraid of me because I use my powers to help. As you did."

You stare at this boy who had opened up to you. He was trying to help you get comfortable around him. You smile.

"In my world, even when we do help, people still fear my kind. We are called Mutants. In my world, they hate and fear us. If a mutant is found, they are used, abused, experimented on, or killed. I didn't know what would happen to me here since I am not of this world. Sorry for being cautious."

"No, I understand. I understand about being cautious. It is fine."

You smile.

"So, Conner, you aren't scared of me?

"No, why would I be scared of someone as adorable as you."

You start to blush. You didn't know what was coming over you. You always fall for someone so easily when they say just a few simple words. You weren't going to tell Conner that. You just smile to yourself. You go back and forth. He told you about himself and you told him and yourself. You both didn't notice the time fly by. You look outside to see that it is dark outside. Conner notice, too.

"Well, guess I should let you sleep. I'll be in the room next door if you need anything."

As he gets up to leave, you panic and grab his shirt.

"Don't…. Please don't go…."

You didn't like the dark. When you are in the dark it makes you feel more alone. It makes you remember your family, who are no longer with you. You are afraid of being alone. He noticed that you were shaking as you said that. He gave a soft smile and sat back down. You relaxed and let go of his shirt.

"I'm…. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I wouldn't have left like if I knew you were scared."

"It's not just that, I just have a hard time being alone. Logan used to be near me at night because he would be unharmed if I have a nightmare."

You explain to Conner how your power had been problem some in the past. And you explain who Logan was. He was like your adopted parent and he always had your back.

"He sounds like a nice person. It would have been nice if I could have met him."

Conner pauses for a moment.

"I told you that I am strong, right? Even if I get crushed by something, I'll be fine. I'm also a light sleeper. I can stay here with you, if you want."

You can tell that your face has a slight blush. You nod your head.

"I would like that."

He sat down next to you and leaned his back against the head of the bed. You hesitate for a moment, before laying your head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised at first, but he quickly relaxed. You felt safe with him. You didn't feel afraid. You thought for a moment, that you wanted to go back and see Logan, but here, you weren't afraid you would kill him. Conner was sweet and caring. He, besides Logan, was the first person that you had let in in a long time. You know you can't go home, but you didn't mind. As long as Conner was beside you, you felt safe, secure and happy.

**Alright, that was my one-shot. Sorry it took forever to write; I didn't know what to do for a cute little plot. As well as, it had been a long while since I had seen Young Justice and couldn't remember Conner's personality too well. I hope I didn't mess up to bad. ._.**

**It is shorter than I wanted it, but again, I didn't exactly have a plan for them so I went with the flow. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the story.**

**~Zolf**


	6. Accident or Planned?

**This is a Danganronpa One-Shot. This is completely based off a Role-play I did with a friend and this was the outcome. All I did was add detail and make it more than just conversation. Basically, Shuichi is with Kokichi, Kiibo is with Miu. Enjoy. **

It was earlier morning and everyone was in the cafeteria having breakfast. Kiibo and Shuichi were talking together and just hanging out. Shuichi seemed happy. No one had died in a while, everyone was at peace, and he was with someone he loved. Kiibo couldn't be happier. Someone actually liked him back and didn't think of him as a machine. If only everyone felt happy for them. If only there wasn't someone who liked Kiibo and wanted to be with him.

Kokichi was being himself and annoying Miu. That was normal. Many just ignored it because they knew that at this point they can't do anything to stop the two. It has just become routine. They fight, or annoy the other before returning to their significate other. That routine was going to change rather quickly.

"Listen here, you little rat- one more word and I will shove my boot down your tiny little throat straight to your lungs."

The small purple haired boy just laughed at the comment from the ultimate Inventor

"Whatever you say, you cow."

While everyone was fine with this, it annoy and bothered one person the most. She just wanted one peaceful morning and that would be fine, but for Aimi, she wouldn't get any of that with them around. Aimi let out a sigh.

_'I should stop their fighting again...'_

Aimi thinks as she heads over to a table. As she is heading over there, she trips on Gundham's scarf. She was not able to regain her balance and falls forward, pushing Miu. Miu ends up falling on top of Kokichi. The inventor and the supreme leader end up sharing a kiss. Aimi quickly gets up and backs up. Everyone in the cafeteria saw the aftermath. They never saw what happened. Everyone was silent. Miu quickly gets off Kokichi with a disgusted look on her face. Kaito was the first to speak and break the silence.

"Huh... I didn't know you two liked each other. "

The astronaut said with a smirk. Kokichi and Miu looked at Kaito with shock.

"WHAT!?"

They shouted at him. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"You two just kissed."

Miu just scoffed and turned her head.

"NO DIP, SHERLOCK."

Kokichi, who would normally want to throw an insult at him, remembered... everyone just saw Miu and him kiss. That included... The small trouble maker taps Miu's shoulder and pointed over to their significant others. Miu's face fell. Kiibo had his head turned and was facing away from the two, while Shuichi had pulled his hat down to cover his face. Both Kokichi and Miu shout,

"I CAN EXPLAIN."

The white haired robot was the first to say anything to Miu.

"That you and Kokichi like each other?"

"No! Of course not. That was a mistake!"

"So he kissed you?"

The small purple haired boy got slightly defensive.

"NO! WE FELL!"

Miu nodded in agreement.

"He's telling the truth."

The ultimate astronaut scoffed. He never liked Kokichi and he didn't like how his friend was dating him.

"Nah, I'm sure you did it on purpose. You tease each other to try and fool the rest of us that you aren't a couple."

Miu and Kokichi yelled at Kaito.

"NO STOP ASSUMING THAT- STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP!"

The two glared at each other. Kaito laughed.

"Aww, how cute, you even finish each other's sentences by saying the same thing."

Kokichi ignores Kaito. He looks at his detective.

"Shuichi you believe me right!?"

Shuichi shifts uncomfortable. Kokichi's face fell.

"You two were just standing there. I fail to see how one of you fell."

Miu growls and looks at each and everyone.

"OK WHICH ONE OF YOU VIRGINS PUSHED ME!?

Everyone stays quiet. Not a word was spoken. Miu scowls and crumbles her fist. Kazuichi was the first to speak and break the silence.

"It isn't nice to blame others. It's not our fault you wanted to show affection to the one you like."

The inventor turned to the pink haired mechanic. Anger and frustration was clearly written all over her face.

"WE ARE LITERALLY DATING THEM- WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"So you cheated on them? In front of them?"

They both turned to the mechanic and shout at him.

"NO!"

Kokichi looks around at the crowd until he spots Aimi. He narrows his eyes glares at her. Aimi felt the purple haired boy stare right at her. A shiver goes down her spin as if a ghost went through her.

"Why are you looking at me, Kokichi?"

"You know why."

He storms out of the room. Miu raises her eyebrow before following after Kokichi. Kaito chuckled.

"Aww, they do like each other and want to be alone together!"

Shuichi and Kiibo stayed silent. Kaito looked over at his friend. Maybe he should have been a little but more sensitive.

**~A few months later~**

A lot has changed in the past few months. Kiibo and Aimi got together. They were pretty happy together. Shuichi started to stay away from most people. He didn't talk to the others that often. Kiibo was with Aimi and talking to her.

"I wonder how Miu is. She is probably still with Kokichi...

The robot frowns at the thought of his old lover. Aimi said nothing and looked over at Miu and Kokichi. Kokichi was hanging around Miu and had somethings he wanted to say. He whispered to her.

"I know who pushed you."

"WHO-"

Kokichi whispers to Miu the name. Her eyes widened. They look over at her with pure hatred in their eyes. Aimi shifted uncomfortably. Aimi looks at her boyfriend.

"Uh, can we leave?"

"Hmmm? Uh sure?"

"AIMI. GET. YOUR. FAT. BUTT. OVER. HERE. RIGHT. NOW!"

"Uh, me and Kiibo were just leaving."

"No. I think you'll stay."

"Uh, why?"

Miu grabs her by the shirt tightly and lifts her off the ground kinda painfully. Everyone that was in the room looks over and gasps. Aimi looks at her wide eyed.

"Okay... I'll stay..."

"IT WAS YOU."

"Excuse me?"

Miu grabs her by the neck. Kiibo steps closer.

"Miu, stop, you're going to hurt her."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU PUSHED ME! YOU PUSHED ME INTO THAT RAT AND DID NOT CONFESS SO YOU COULD BE WITH KIIBO. YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT DONT TRY LYING ABOUT IT. "

"Why are you picking in me?"

"ARE YOU DENYING IT!?"

"That I pushed you, yes."

"Really? Then you don't mind if I..? Show a little tape do you.

She holds up security footage disc.

"How did you get that?"

"Shut up. Kiibo play it."

"Uh... okay?"

He plays the video. As the video plays, they see what happens. Even though Kokichi had gotten the disc, he hadn't watched it and was lying when he said he knew who pushed her. His eyes widen and looks at her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I didn't push her! I tripped!"

The assassin and the princess looked at her.

"You tripped and then pushed her moron."

"You lied to us...?"

It was an accident. I didn't lie!"

"OH OH IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BUT WAS IT AN ACCIDENT WHEN WE WERE CONFRONTED FOR A LIE AND YOU SAID NOTHING!? YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU WATCHED AS ME AND HIM SUFFERED A PUNISHMENT FOR SOMETHING WE DIDN'T DO! ARE YOU DENYING THAT!? "

"You both already hated me... I didn't want another reason."

"IF YOU STOOD UP FOR US WE WOULDN'T HATE YOU! YOU KNEW GOOD AND WELL WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"YOUR NOT UPSET BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED, YOUR UPSET YOU GOT CAUGHT AFTER ALL THAT TIME.

Miu looks straight at Kiibo.

"Now do you believe me!?"

The white haired robot nods at her. Miu runs over to him and hugs him. Kiibo hugs her back. The robot never lost his feelings for her, but he just couldn't trust his feelings toward her. Now, he could once more. The purple haired boy looked at Aimi. He smirks.

"What's your lie comeback? Go on I wanna hear it."

"It makes me wonder how you got the tape unless you were working for Monokuma."

"He bribed Junko."

"He Gave me a whole tub of butter!"

Kokichi gives that devilish smile of his as he had Aimi cornered. He, despites his height, grabs Aimi.

"Now, you're gonna go tell Shuichi the truth or I'll shoot that not so pretty little face of yours to the ground. Am I clear?"

"I don't have to tell him anything. I think you deserve a punishment when you threaten people."

"Oh really. I'm sure everyone would love to know how you watched us cry for ages over something you had full control over. It'll hurt more if I tell him. You either come clean, or you lose more companions. Which... let's be honest. You have none left."

"Fine, let's go to him."

They go to Shuichi's room. He, after the incident, stayed there often. Kokichi knocks on the door.

"Shuichi. Please let me in. Aimi has something to tell you I promise it's important."

A moment passed by before the detective opened the door.

"Okay, Kokichi here doesn't love Miu. Pretty sure he loves Rantaro."

"You are off to a horrible start. THE TRUTH!"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not the one who watched two innocent people be framed for something false. I love Shuichi. You know that. You tell the truth or things will get A WHOLE LOT WORSE FOR YOU."

"You love to threaten me, don't you?"

"Shuichi...

He pushed Aimi out of his way so he could get closer to his detective.

"Oh sorry- did I PUSH you. Wasn't me. Here's the tape."

He played the tape to show his lover the truth.

"She pushed Miu into me, and because of her deep affection for Kiibo and dislike for me and Miu, she kept quiet so that you two would keep avoiding us. Shuichi I love YOU. I would never date someone like HER."

Shuichi had tears go down his face as he realized that he was wrong and that Kokichi did care for him. H felt horrible for not believing in the smaller boy. Kokichi hugged his detective with a smile. Shuichi hugs him back.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I feel awful I didn't trust your word. I should have."

"It's fine. I get it. Some people can be PRETTY fake and convincing."

He looks over at Aimi with a glare and goes back to hugging Shuichi. She looked to the ground and sighed. Guilt washed over her. Miu put her arms around Kiibo's neck.

"So... do you take me back then...?"

The robot nodded. He wrapped his own arms around her.

"Of course."

"Yay!"

She quickly hugs him back. Kiibo smiled and felt both upset at Aimi and happy that Miu was back with him. Shuichi used his hand and tipped Kokichi's face to look at him before he gave him a small kiss on his lips. Kokichi leaned into the kiss. He missed this. He wasn't going to let anyone take Shuichi away from him... ever.

**1835 words without Author's note**

**Anyway, that is the end. Yes, that was based off a roleplay and yes, I know that Kazuichi and Sonia are from Goodbye despair but that is just how we(my friend and I) Roleplay. We add some of the V2 characters as well as the V3 characters. Don't judge. It makes things interesting. **

**Posted: 6/10/2020**

**~ Akira**


	7. Playing With Fire

**This one-shot is for my friend, (you know who you are.) I hope you like this story. There is no real plot. Just a small crossover of Fairy Tail and One Piece. Ace goes to the Fairy Tail world. How will the Fairy Tail guild feel about another hot-head fool.**

**Ace's POV **

I woke up with a major headache. It was never fun to wake up from a hangover, however, I don't remember drinking anything! The last thing I remember is my brother, Luffy and I, were in Marineford. I was to be executed. The Marines were fighting my allies. My brother was about to be attacked when his guard was down. Luffy, you need to watch your back, I won't be there forever. Wait. He was defenseless. I went to protect him. The last thing I felt was pain. I know I went unconscious but...

Oh no. I am dead aren't I? I don't feel any pain. I am not anywhere I recognize. I also know that if I was hurt as bad as it felt, Luffy would be near me or I would be in prison, waiting execution. Those Marines would rather that I be killed publicly to make a point rather than died on the battle field in a worthy death. I burred my face into my hands. I can't believe I am dead. This is just great.

After a moment of me thinking I was dead, I heard a knock. Now that I think about it, I didn't take a look at Where I was. I was in a room that seemed like a hospital. Or at least a room that allows the wounded to go. I heard a small voice speak from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in."

A small girl and a white in a dress walked in. When they saw me the girl let out a gasp.

"See, Child. I told you that my he would awaken soon. I saw it in a vision."

The white cat spoke to the young girl. She had her hair tied up in pigtails on both sides of her head.

"Carla, I never said you were wrong, but I didn't think it was going to be today!"

"Uh, who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Wendy. This is Carla. You are at the Fairy Tail Guild's infirmary. You were found in the water nearly drowned, as well as many wounds. You would have died if I didn't heal you as much as I did."

"Yes, she risked her own life to make sure that you, a complete stranger didn't die. You owe her a thank you."

That cat has an attitude. I don't liker her tone. I can understand the part on risking her life. The Marines would possible arrest or kill someone helping pirates.

"Yes, thank you for helping me. I am sorry for putting your life at risk. Those Marines really would harm a child wouldn't they."

"Marines? What are you talking about? She nearly used up all her magic to help you. That can be fatal"

"Excuse me, Magic? You ate a devil fruit didn't you?"

The girl starred at me.

"Devil Fruit?"

"He is probably delirious. Best to leave him alone while."

"Carla, I need to help him. Can you get him something to eat. Ask Mira to get something prepared for... uh, what's your name?"

"My name is Ace."

"For Ace."

The white cat let out a sigh and walked out. The blue haired girl, Wendy as she called herself, smiled as she looked at me.

"I am glad you are awake. You were unconscious for a while I was getting worried that you weren't going to wake up. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No, I actually don't feel any pain at all."

"Good. You will have to think Natsu for finding you. He said he smelled fire in the water and we all thought he was unwell until I smelled it too. I found it odd that there was a fire smell in the water and Natsu dragged you out. We were able to you to cough up the water in your lungs, but you were conscious for a few seconds before slipping into a coma like state. Before you slipped, you said one thing. "Luffy". Than you were out. Than we brought you back here where I used my magic to heal you. "

She finished her story with a smile. I stared at her. She was just a kid. Younger than my youngest sibling. She seems a bit on the mature side compared to Luffy. Sorry little brother. I watched as she undid my bandages that were wrapped around the area that I had been punched through. How did I not notice them? She examined me carefully before putting her hands on my mostly healed wound and I saw a light illuminate her hands. She had her eyes shut and kept her face calm. I watched as my wound started to fade some more. Soon it was nothing more than raw skin so it looked pink. The light faded and she sat back. She let out a sigh.

"Well, that should do it. You won't be in risk of any internal bleeding nor will you have to worry about your wounds opening up. You should stay in bed, though. You may be healed, but you still need a bit more rest."

Normally, I would just head on out, but she did just save my life. I gave her a small nod as the white cat came back, but she wasn't alone. A guy with pink hair, a girl with blonde hair, a red head, and a raven haired male walked in with the feline.

"He really is awake. Hey, explain to me, why do you smell like burnt wood and salt?"

"Natsu, that isn't nice to say."

"I wasn't talking to you, Ice Princess."

"Can it, Pyro."

"Jeez, you two can't go five minutes without arguing, can you?"

"Lucy, he started it."

"Pretty sure you did."

"How about they two of you get along like the friends you are?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The raven hair and the pink hair spoke in unison as the red head told them to get along. Interesting crew. The female feline put a tray of food done on my lap.

"I see Wendy healed you up. You didn't drain yourself, did you child?"

"No Carla, I was careful. I am fine."

I was getting a feel of how this crew acted with each other. I will say that it is fairly similar to my brother's crew. It makes me wonder, is the pink hair idiot the captain?

~Time skip because it would be pointless to continue with this banter.~

(Still Ace's POV)

Three days. Three days I have been here and I have gotten accustom to the way things are done here. I found many things while I was here. Magic was the source of their strange abilities, unlike me who had to consume a devil fruit. They each had their own unique magic. The had a guild master that I have dubbed the captain of this wild crew. Things sure are crazy here form what have found. They are constantly having to rebuild the guild hall due to many random fights. They were friendly brawls but they still caused much damage. I was still unsure where I was in terms of location. I knew where I was, yet I didn't. All the maps I had looked at didn't look familiar to me at all. I had a location and was still lost. It wasn't until I found that there were other worlds that made me believe that I wasn't in my world at all. In my world, Ace was dead. Here, I was saved by these wild, yet kind-hearted crew. I stared at the sea with a frown.

"Is everything alright, Ace."

Wendy. She was so sweet and kind. How she survives this chaos every day is a miracle. She isn't the youngest member in the guild, but she is still quite young. She has a kind and caring heart.

"Yes, Wendy. I am fine."

She smiled at me and it made me happy that I can see her smile. My brother... the last thing I saw was the shock on his face as I saved him from dying. I wonder how he is.

"That's good. I was worried about you because you spend so much time alone. Is it something to do with your memory loss?"

I told them I had memory loss to explain why I said things like Devil Fruit, sea names that they never heard of, as well as many people that are well known. There was so much that I could have said and they would have just found it odd. I rather not answer such questions as to how I got those wounds. I also couldn't explain to them how I got in the sea. I didn't know myself.

"A little bit yeah. I am just worried about my family. They don't know that I am alive and I don't know where to begin looking for them."

"I see. Well, I can help search for them. I have a great sense of smell. I could help you."

I let out a chuckle. I know about her being a dragon slayer and that she has motion sickness. Considering that Luffy would be on a boat, and in another world, I doubt she would find him.

"No, it is fine. I will see him again someday. It may not be tomorrow, or the next, but it will be soon."

"You and Natsu think alike. He misses Igneel and I miss Grandeeney. Igneel was Natsu's dad, and Grandeeney was my mother. She was the sky dragon and I miss her dearly. I don't know where she went, but Natsu has given me hope that I will see her again."

"I'm sure you will, kid."

She is a good kid. I find that I miss Luffy less when I am with her. She brightens my spirits up quite a bit. Maybe while I'm here, I'll help her find Grandeeney. It is the least I can do after she saved my life. Wendy. She is the one who fascinates me here. She is even treated as an equal and not as a small child. The only one that treats her like a child is that Cat, Carla. Wendy can take care of herself. She has proven that to me. She is very independent and I admire her for that. If not for her motion sickness, I would take her out on the open seas and have her sail with me. Yet... I would only have her sail with me if I knew it was safe. If we were back at my home, I wouldn't risk her being caught in the cross fire of a Marine or another Pirate Ship. She may be able to take care of herself here, but she would be defenseless out in the open waters.

"Look, I'll even help you find Grandeeney."

"Ace... If you are going to help me, then I will help you get home. Back to your world."

How did she...?

"You don't have memory loss. You remember but you didn't tell us because you thought it was the safe card to play. You are in a foreign territory and you are on your own. I know you are strong because you can hold your own against Erza and sometime Natsu, but you talk about your brothers sometimes. I can tell that they weren't a slip up. Also, you always look at the sea. You know the sea, you live on it. It is where you belong. I promise, I will keep it a secret for now, as well as do everything I can to bring you back home."

Wendy... This girl amazes me. She is one of a kind, I can tell you that. I smile at her.

"Thank you, Wendy."

I also promise to you I will help you find Grandeeney. Just like I promise that I will see you again, Luffy.

**A/N: If I messed anything up in the personality of Ace or anything about One Piece, I am not that far in the series when I was writing this one shot. I did what I could based on the littlest amount of information that I had. I hope this little one-shot was to your liking. **

**Orininal Plan: Was going to have Ace and Natsu battle each other and they have some drama and they weren't going to be on the best terms, however... Ace missing his little siblings and him connecting with Wendy was adorable. **

**Date Posted: 6/10/2020**


	8. Movie Date

**This is a ShinKami one-shot that was, in a way, requested by ****a-not-so-wanted-soul****. This is basically just a short little story where Mina sets up Kaminari and Shinso. She tells Kaminari that the Bakusquad is going to meet up but only him. What she does next is goes to Shinso to send him to Kaminari. **

**Mina's POV**

My friend Kaminari is in denial. He claims he likes Jiro, but I know that they are just friends. I know he likes someone else with purple hair. No, it is not that purple pervert. If he liked him, then I would personally get him some help. It was the boy from General Studies. Shinso. Kaminari likes Shinso. While others saw it, Kaminari was too blind to see. Kirishima saw it, Sero saw it, I think Bakugou saw it too. I even think Shinso likes Kaminari.

Shinso is not someone I know much about; however, I do know that he doesn't really talk to anyone, but he always has this smile whenever he talks to Kaminari. Plus, he rarely comes and talks to us, unless he talks to Kaminari. Hmmmm. Maybe I can help them... but how? I head over to my best friend's room and knock on his door. I was greeted by red hair and a smile. Kirishima had his hair down at the moment.

"Oh, hey Mina. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. May I come in?"

"Of course."

I walk in and plop myself on his bed. Kirishima closes the door and turns to look at me.

"Alright, what's up?"

"You want the long story or the short story?"

"Uh... short story?"

"I want to get Kaminari and Shinso together."

"... Can I have the long story?"

"Kaminari likes Shinso and he really can't see. Shinso clearly likes Kaminari. Have you seen the way that Shinso looks at Kaminari?"

"Have you talked to Shinso about this? What if he just likes having Kaminari as a friend?"

"You don't think that Kami likes Shinso?"

"You think I'm stupid? Of course he likes Shinso!"

"So, help me get them together?"

I saw Kirishima smile.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Yay! Now let's plan out for them to get together!"

"Why don't we just set them up?"

"Yes, but how? If we tell him to go to a dinner or something, he'll easily go, but Shinso?"

"Hmmmm. True."

"Kami will be easy, but Shinso?"

"What if we send Shinso to Kaminari?"

"That may work... And we can set them up with a movie."

"Yeah, a romance movie."

"Nah, let's do a horror movie."

"But Kami hates horror movies."

"Exactly. He'll get scared and cling to Shinso."

"You know... that might just work."

"Yeah, I'm a genius."

"Okay, I'll go get the movie, food, and whatever else I can think of, you... set this up."

"You got it."

I got up and walked out of Kirishima's room. Next, I will have to get him with Bakugou. I giggled at that thought. I walk down the halls and quickly find Kami's dorm. I knock on his door. I heard him say something, a minor crash, and then he opened the door. He was wearing headphones and the headphones had a long cord, which is what I assume is what made him trip.

"Uh, hey Ashido, what's up?"

"... OH! Uh, nothing much. It's just, The Bakusquad will be having a movie night. I was going to say your room, but the lounge will work better."

"Uh, what's wrong with my room?"

"It's a mess."

"I can clean up."

"Lounge. Six o'clock. Don't be late."

With that I left. As I left, a smile crept onto my face. After heading to the lounge and cleaning up a little bit, I felt that I could do a little more and I brought out some blankets and pillows. I left some of Kami's favorite candy and I even got a stuffed grey kitten for Shinso. Everyone knows he is a cat person. So, I thought that he may like this. Wait... I still need to tell Shinso to meet up here. I almost forgot. I skip over to Shinso's dorm (Mei told me which room was his) and knocked on his dorm door. I didn't hear anything. I was about to knock again when the door opened. He looked at me with a dull look.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shinso!"

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, six o'clock, Lounge, don't be late."

"Why?"

"Well, we are having a movie night, so head there at six and wear something comfortable."

"..."

"Great. We are at an understanding."

"I..."

"Bye!"

I left before he could even respond. He will so meet Kaminari at the lounge. He has a time and a location and couldn't deny the invite. I am a genius.

**~Mini Time Skip to 5:50~**

**Kirishima's POV**

I had gotten food and a movie and had placed them in the lounge. I pretty much saw everything Mina prepared and I have to say, she did a great job... I hope she doesn't do this to me. I saw Mina walk in and exam the room. She looked at me pleased.

"Great, now let's wait for Kami or Shinso."

"Uh, isn't this for them? Why would we be here?"

"Would you stay in a room with no one here?"

"... Good point."

It didn't take long for Kaminari to show up. He knew how these movie nights went and was wearing some PJs. Mina and I were also in PJs, but we would be leaving soon.

"Hey, Kiri, Mina. Where are Sero and Bakugou?"

"They... uh... they got sick?"

He stared at me before shrugging. He believed that? Okay, then. After a minute or two, Shinso showed up. We may actually get away with this. Mina's plan may actually work.

"Alright guys. Kirishima was the one who picked up the movie and snacks, and I set this up. Just letting you two know."

Shinso and Kaminari exchanged a confused glance. Wait... Kaminari knows I know he hates Horror movies... He is going to be mad at me. Eh, I don't care. This is just great. I am pretty sure Mina didn't plan on how to leave, so once she told me that we would be leaving once they got here. I had Bakugou text me asking that he needs something.

"Oh. uh, I gotta go, Bakubro just text me. He needs... medicine."

"Oh! Let me come too, I need to check on Sero."

"Uh..."

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Just start the movie without us and we'll join in later."

Kaminari just shrugged. He clearly didn't see anything wrong with this. Shinso looked like he was suspicious of me and Mina. We quickly left before he could question anything.

**Shinso's POV**

They were up to something. What? I couldn't be sure. I mean, why invite someone to a movie night only to leave. I look over and Kaminari is turning on the TV and was sitting on the couch. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Come on Shinso. You can sit next to me."

I didn't question it. I sat next to him and I felt relaxed. I really enjoy being with him. For some reason, I always felt happy when he was around me. I tried to figure out why, but I just couldn't explain it. I looked at the screen. It (2017). I've seen this. I wasn't a fan of this. It wasn't that I was scared, more or less, I didn't care for it. I felt Kaminari shift beside me. I looked over. His face had paled a little and his smile had dropped slightly. I don't think he likes this.

"Kaminari. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I-I'm f-fine."

He was starting to sound like Izuku. He doesn't like horror films. Or at least this film. We watch the film for a little bit. Kaminari was getting uncomfortable. I didn't like seeing him like this. Mina and Kirishima haven't returned yet. I decided to get up and check if they are coming. I already saw this film anyway. Pennywise was about to show up and do that supposedly creepy think with those rows of teeth. I open the door and I didn't see anyone. The lights were off too. I sighed. I suddenly heard Kaminari scream. I quickly head over to find him hiding in his blanket. He was trembling and breathing heavily. I shouldn't have left him alone. I quickly sit next to him. He was startled before realizing that it was me. He quickly hugged me and I could feel him shaking. I rubbed his back and was trying to get him to calm down. I turned the movie off and just held him. Mina had asked me something a while ago. She asked me how I felt toward Kaminari. I told her that he is my friend. She than asked if I loved him. She then left before I could give her an answer. In this moment, all I did was want to protect him. All I wanted to do was just be here for him. I only now realized why I felt happy to be near Kaminari... I... I loved him? I look down at the scared boy in my arms and smiled. He was the only one that made me feel this way. How could I be so blind to see that... Mina saw right through me... didn't she? She set this up to make me see that... Does that mean Kaminari feels the same?

"Kaminari... I... I like you..."

Silence. I look down and see that Kaminari had fallen asleep in my arms. That is adorable. I quickly pull him closer to me and just hold him. I place my lips on his forehead and kiss him. I fall asleep shortly after.

**Kaminari's POV**

I didn't like how Kirishima picked It. IT of all movies. I will kill him. I was really scared. I didn't like it. To make it worse, I was hugging Shinso. He doesn't like touchy feely stuff. I quickly pretend to fall asleep.

"Kaminari... I... I like you..."

Did... did I hear that right? No, I'm his friend. He likes me like a frie- I felt him kiss my forehead. He just kissed me! Shinso... loves me? I hear his breathing slow and I know he is asleep. I look at him with shock. I didn't know that he... loved me. I just look at his relaxed face and smile at him. I shift a little before pull myself up and kissing him on his lips.

"I... I like you too, Shinso."

I rest my head on his chest and think 'Kirishima and Mina are so dead. But thank you, you two.'

**A/N: I actually liked this one-shot. It was cute. And it had fluff at the end. Yay. Anyway, I don't really have anything to say except, I hope you liked this one-shot. **

**I posted it today because today is Shinso's birthday. I could have also posted it on June 29****th****, which is Kaminari's Birthday, but I forgot to get it in a document to post it. Happy Birthday Shinso!**

**Posted: 7/1/2020**

**~Zolf**


	9. Happy Birthday, Matt

**So today is Matt's Birthday(From Eddsworld) and I thought about making this little one-shot. I love Eddsworld and I actually didn't know it was his birthday until today which is great timing, I know. I hope you like this.**

**Matt's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. This bothers some people, but I rather like it. It means that today will be a good day. I got up and ready for the day. I stopped by my mirror wall and smiled at myself.

"Hey there good looking."

I glance over at the calendar and had to glance at it again when I saw what day it was. How could I forget. It's my birthday today. Today just got even better. Edd always remembers my birthday and makes me this really good breakfast. I look forward to it every year. I tread downstairs to find...

Nothing.

This can't be right. Edd always remembers my birthday. So where is he... And where is Tim?

"Edd? Tim? Where are you?"

After a few minutes, I noticed Ringo was gone too. Edd's cat was gone! Maybe Ringo went out and Edd went to look for him? I'm sure he didn't forget. I'll just sit down and watch _The Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell _franchise while I wait for them.

~After watching the one through 3~

They still aren't here? Where could they be? This Birthday keeps getting better and better. I let out a sigh.

If my friends couldn't even remember my birthday and didn't want to celebrate it, then so be it. I can have fun by myself.

I get out some party supplies and set up some cardboard cutouts of myself that I have for emergencies, and soon enough, I have a party just for me with me. It was a perfect party. I mean, who needs friends? I certainly don't. I may be just their "idiot" but at least I go out of my way and make their birthday special. No matter. I shall not think about them and shall just enjoy this day with myself.

~Meanwhile~

**Edd's POV**

I really hope Matt is okay. Tom and I have been out all day trying to get a perfect party set up for him. He is one of our best friends and we want this party to go well. Well, I do, I don't know about Tom. I look over and he is just humming to a tune. Hmmm. I think he is happy to help out. I'm glad. It had taken quite some time, but we were able to get everything done in….. Oh boy, we were gone too long.

"Tom, I'm gonna go get Matt."

"Yeah, alright."

I left Tom and Ringo and headed home. I was not ready for what I saw. Matt put a bunch of cardboard cutouts of himself all over the living room. This was odd…

"Matt? What, uh, what happened here?"

"Oh, hey Edd. Welcome to my party. Since you clearly forgot it was my birthday."

I turn to my left but don't see the real Matt. Did he really think I forgot? Oh, well, I mean we were gone for a few hours with no note or letter saying where we were. Gosh dang it, I am an idiot.

"Matt, I didn't forget. Neither did Tom. We were-"

"I don't care what you were doing. I am fine here with my me only Birthday party. I got myself a….. nice shiny cup. Woohoo."

Okay, so he is in the kitchen? I head to our kitchen to find Matt sitting at the table surrounded by more cutouts, that were starting to creep me out. I sat next to Matt. He looked a little sad. When he saw me his face light up, but then he turned away from me.

"Matt…."

"Yes, Edd?"

"I didn't forget. I promise. We were just setting up a party at the diner. We had to go there early this morning, but apparently, it doesn't open until later. I came back here to get you. I mean, how could I forget your birthday. You are one of my best friends."

I hug him. He was not expecting that, but quickly hugged me back. I release him from the hug and take his hand and brought him to the diner where Tom was waiting. He saw us and waved.

"Hey, Tim!"

"Tom."

I chuckle at Matt's mistake. Tom gives a small smile. The rest of the day went well and Matt seemed to have forgotten what had happened that Tom played his base while Matt and I sang. We may not sing well, but it was fun. Ringo kept purring whenever Matt or I pet her. Tom ended up getting drunk and passed out at a booth. Matt and I were just talking.

"Uh, Edd, sorry for earlier. I was just…. I really thought….."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's fine."

Matt smiles and hugs me. I hug him back.

"Thank you, Edd, for being there for me."

**A/N: Well, that's the end. It was short and sweet. I didn't really have a good idea for this. I just thought that this is something Matt may or may not do. Anyway, Happy Birthday Matt. (Character and real person.) I had fun with this little one-shot. Have a good day/night/evening/afternoon.**

**~Akira**

**Posted: 8/15/2020**


	10. Hide the Babysitter

**This was just a small idea I wanted to write because I love Hide so much. **

**Kaneki's POV**

I don't know what I am going to do. I need someone to watch Ichika, but Yomo is going to be with us. He can't watch her. Yomo, Touka, Nishio and I are going to be going after a new binge eater ghoul that has been around the area. Hinami is busy with school and I do not trust Shuu to watch over my daughter. Who in their right mind would be comfortable enough to watch over a ghoul's child.

...

~Time skip~

**Hideyoshi's POV**

Kaneki, my best pal, asked me to watch over his kid. I hope the little one is okay with me. I know that her great uncle normally watches her. Yomo is a good guy, and Ichika likes him, but this will be the first time that I actually watch her. I knock on Kaneki's door. He opens up and looks at me in supirse.

"Uh, Hide, why are you-"

"I'm wearing this to not frighten the kid, Kaneki."

I saw the guilt flash in my friend's eyes.

"Hey, man, stop blaming yourself. I told you to do it remember? So stop giving me that look and let me in already. Don't you have a to be somewhere?"

"Oh right, yeah, come on in."

I followed Kaneki into the house and see his wife, Touka. She is playing with Ichika. She really does look like Kaneki. She has Touka's eyes but Kaneki's looks. Her hair... I really thought it would have been more like Kaneki's black hair or Touka's purple hair. It's a surprise to see that her hair is white. Maybe because Yomo has white hair, Ichika has white hair. They are related. I know that Kaneki said that his hair turned white and he didn't bleach it. Ichika's hair is naturally white and has a black patch on her head.

"Oh, hey Nagachika, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been find. Still single, but hey, I'll find love one day."

Kaneki laughs at my little joke. Man does it feel great to make him laugh after all he went through.

"Oh look at the time, you two better hurry or else you will be late. I know that Nishio won't like it if you are late."

"Thank you again, Hide. I owe you one."

"Nah, you owe me like... ten favors. But hey, who's counting. Anyway, you guys stay safe. I'll keep little Ichika safe."

I say as I practically push them out the door. I wave goodbye and close the door. I heaved out a sigh and turn to Ichika. She is staring at me with her wide, curious, purple eyes. Oh my gosh, Kaneki had such a cute kid. I'm lucky that I get to watch a sweetheart like her.

"So, Ichika, you remember me right? Hideyoshi Nagachika?"

"Yeah. My papa talks about you a lot. Hide this. Hide that. I like hearing about Hide!"

She gives me a smile. I think my heart just melted. She is just so pure. Too pure for this world.

"Papa said that a close friend of his was going to watch me. I knew it wasn't uncle Yomo so it had to be you, uncle Hide."

Uncle Hide! Oh my gosh, I love the sound of that. Kaneki, I will take anything you owe me and give it all up if I get to watch this little sunflower again. I pick her up and hug her. She giggles and hugs me back. She is so sweet.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Hmmmmm. Can I do your hair and makeup?"

...

My what?

"Uh, sure? Why not? Make me pretty that way I can make your dad jealous."

She got out a bunch of makeup and she started to apply it to my face and she moved onto my nails. This won't come off anytime soon. Oh well. When she was done she smiled and looked at me. She had a handheld mirror and showed me my reflection. I have to say, for a five year old, this wasn't bad, although, I wish it wasn't on me. She then gave me the mirror and placed a sunflower crown on my head. Okay, I will admit that I like this part of my makeover.

"Wow, you made me look pretty."

"Yay! Uncle Hide likes it."

"Your right I do!"

"Uncle Hide?"

"Yes, Ichika?"

"I'm hungry, can we eat?"

"Uhhh..."

I have no idea what to do here?

"Papa says that you can make a good burger. Can I eat that?"

"I don't know. You can't eat the same food as me, I'm human."

"I can eat human food. I am a one-eyed ghoul."

"So is your papa."

"Papa can't, and he misses human food, but I can and I told mama what cake tasted like because she can never eat it."

"hmmmm. Then one burger coming right up."

Sure I had went to the kitchen out of habit, but I didn't expect there to be anything for me to use in the kitchen. Looks like Kaneki went out and got some food for me to cook. To my luck, it was hamburgers. I cooked it up and plated it. She was right, she ate it without a problem. It made me think when I gave Kaneki his favorite food after he was discharged from the hospital. If he didn't feel sick afterwards, he may have gotten sick from the food I gave him. Once she was done, she sat next to me and asked me question after question. She was so curious about me and Kaneki when he was human. One question made me hesitate.

"Uncle Hide, why do you wear the bandana around your face?"

"Oh well... I had to help your father and I let him take something from me. He needed to gain strength to fight so I gave him that strength."

"Why?"

"That's easy. He is my best friend and I love him."

"Like mama?"

"Well, not quite like that."

"Oh, okay."

"Hmmm. How about we play a game for a while and then I tuck you into bed. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Turns out, wearing out a child who's mother is a speed Ghoul was harder than I thought. I know that speed ghouls wear out quickly, but not Ichika. Must be becuase of Kaneki. It took her almost an hour to calm down. By then, I was tired too. I ended up sitting on the couch. Ichika sat next to me and rested her head in my lap. She soon fell asleep. I nodded off sometime after.

**Kaneki's POV**

We got home pretty late. I hope Ichika didn't do anything to much to Hide. I opened the door and found the house quiet. Well, she should be asleep by now. Touka walked into the house and I followed. She stopped in front of the living room door frame. She was looking at the couch. I glanced over and there was Hide with Ichika sleeping on his lap. I noticed the makeup and realized that was the work of my daughter. I quickly took a picture.

"You will have to send it to him when he is awake."

I nod. Touka picks up Ichika and brings her to her room to place her in bed. I place a blanket around Hide and let him sleep. I headed to my room before glancing back at Hide and smiling.

**A/N: I had to do this. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to write about Hide. He would be a great babysitter for Kaneki and Touka's little girl.**

**Posted: 11/1/2020**


End file.
